


Lips

by neohuangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Youtube AU, beauty guru jungwoo, gaming youtuber yukhei, theyre both dumb and pining, this is too long to be a drabble but its like a lil blurb!, this was inspired by @rxnjuns au! so hi lisa if you see this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohuangs/pseuds/neohuangs
Summary: Jungwoo really just wants to get through doing Yukhei's makeup without embarrassing himself in front of the camera but Yukhei's lips are covered in foundation and he desperately wants to kiss it off.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA okay so this was inspired by @rxnjuns (on tumblr) and her youtube au!! I reeeeeaaaaally reccomend checking out her blog shes the nct AU queen!!!! She's mostly a dreamies blog but she makes it a point to add the other members to her au and her urbanct au even included red velvet!  
> i recommend her coven au which i may or may not be writing a fic about.  
> this was really quick so please enjoy! theres not enough woocas fics

 

“Do I look as pretty as you?”

 

Jungwoo snorted before he broke into a round of laughter, gently hitting Yukhei’s arm. Gosh, he hoped his face didn’t look as hot as it felt. The camera was on after all but that didn’t stop Yukhei from being the sappy flirt he normally was. Not that it meant anything, it was how he acted to everyone.

 

“Shut up,” He managed to reprimand in between giggles, his hand holding the eyeshadow brush coming up to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his giggles. 

 

“What! I’m serious! I’ve got look gorgeous by now, don’t I?” He grinned, pearly whites gleaming in contrast to his foundation covered lips.

 

Jungwoo simply rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh again. “I’m not done, Xuxi,” He reminded and went back to blending out the soft pink shadow over the younger boy’s eyes. Yukhei pouted in annoyance and Jungwoo tried not to focus on how pretty his lips look, despite currently being the same color as his face. Maybe that was cute on scene girls in 2005 but not now.

 

Though, despite not being completely finished, Jungwoo had to admit that Yukhei looked nice. His eyebrows were defined, as were the contours of his face. Soft highlight shined against the tops of his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Even though his lips were covered in foundation and his hair was held out of his face with a stripped alligator clip, he still looks gorgeous.

 

It must have looked strange, considering they were both sitting. Yukhei had his head bowed forward so that Jungwoo could reach him and Jungwoo had to keep leaning up to check his work. 

 

Jungwoo didn’t spend much longer on his eyes, quietly complaining that Yukhei fidgeted too much for eyeliner or lashes. But he’d somehow managed to coat his lashes in mascara and not smudge it on his lids so he considered it ‘the best he’d get’.

 

The next part was the hard part.  His lips. He tried not to make it obvious when he took in a shaky breath and brought a makeup wipe up to his lips to wipe the foundation off.  _ No big deal,  _ he reminded himself,  _ just a simple red lip and gloss nothing you haven’t done before _ . He refused to admit to himself that he was nervous for entirely other reasons than his skills. 

 

His lips looked gorgeous, even blurred as if they were apart of his face. He could easily just lean in and..

 

No.

 

Realising he's definitely been staring at his pretty lips for too long, he quickly scrambled for the small black tube. As Jungwoo brought the wand of the light red tint up to Yukhei’s lips, the other chose that moment to open his eyes, blinking owlishly at Jungwoo. He did his best not to notice how pretty his eyes look and for the first time in his life, Jungwoo cursed his skills. He hurriedly swiped the lip color on, gently blending out the shade with his thumb. He suddenly decided to forgo the gloss because being this close to Yukhei to the point where he could feel his breath was dizzying. 

 

After a few moments of silence, he quietly held up the mirror the Yukhei’s face and the younger gasped, grabbing it and checking out his face at every angle he could.

 

“I look incredible!”

 

_ I forgot setting spray, I'm was definitely going to get comments about it. _

 

“Jungwoo this is amazing!”

 

_ Maybe I should have added more highlighter? _

 

“Thank you!”

 

_ God, he looked so cute, kissing him would definitely smudge the color but.. _

 

“Earth to Jungwoo? You there, man?”

 

Jungwoo blinked and flushed as he was ripped from his thoughts, offering a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was just wondering if I should have done something different,”  _ and not about how well your lips must feel. _

 

Yukhei, always having a flair for the dramatics, gasped loudly. “Kim Jungwoo is that doubt I hear?”

 

Jungwoo only flushed more before turning away from to clean up his workspace. “You're an idiot,”

 

Yukhei pulled out his phone and began taking rapid shot selfies and probably spamming his snapchat story.  His poor fans must be so confused. Too flustered and nervous to do a proper outro, he shyly waved at the camera and Yukhei did the same, reminding people to like and subscribe solely out of habit. He'd add pictures later.

 

Jungwoo shut off the camera and went back to cleaning up his supplies when Yukhei stood up. 

 

“I’m going to film and I want you to join me!” He announced before grabbing his arm and not giving him a chance to reply. “It’s like our own little unofficial collab!”

 

And despite knowing that he was the absolute pits at any video game he’s ever tried, he couldn’t find it in himself to look into Yukhei’s eyes and say no.

 

(Thankfully, Yukhei let him win a few times.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope you liked it!


End file.
